The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by scurvaliciousbay
Summary: It's the first winter Katra and the entire gang spend in Kirkwall and she finds out that Fenris has no appropriate winter clothes. She works to remedy the situation. Pre-Romance, in between Act 1 and Act 2. Actual fluff! There is no angst amazingly enough.
**The Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

Katra loved snow. Ever since she was a little girl, she would get giddy at the first sight of the fluffy white flakes drifting down from the sky. As winter progressed, she would throw herself into the mountains of snow that piled up in the fields. She would come in from the cold, red from the chill but with the biggest gap-toothed smile a young child could muster.

She ran through the town, a shock of red hair in the grey and white landscape, giggling madly as the wind nipped at her heels. The many scarves draped around her neck would fly behind her like wings and she would pretend she was a great snowy dragon waking up for winter once again.

The wonder at snow and winter never stopped. Even at twenty three, Katra loved this time of year. She just had more grown up reasons to love it. Reasons like cuddling, hot spiced wine, and the wonderful knitwear clothes.

The first winter she spent in Kirkwall had been lonely, however. It had been devoid of all the normal wondrous qualities she had come to love. But she supposed that this was more of a product of being a refugee working for a crap coterie company and less that winter was now somehow awful. So she maintained hope that after she improved her lot, winter would improve as well.

She wasn't wrong, per se, but she wasn't right either.

Winter in Kirkwall was cold and wet, but it rarely snowed. And when it did snow, it wasn't enough to really constitute an actual snowing. There were no piles and banks of white, snowy glory – just grey and brown slush that got pushed to the edges of the road where it would mix with the shit and grime of the city.

It did rain, though. But freezing rain was a very different story from gently drifting snow. And there was no cuddling because now they lived in the Amell Estate – a great monolith of wealth and power that she had amazingly acquired. Yeah, well, it was drafty and it was impossible to totally heat it, even when all of the fireplaces were at full blazes.

But there was hot spiced wine and good company for drinking. So like always, Katra found herself at the Hanged Man with the usual suspects.

Anders was properly bundled in a thick, Ferelden style coat that had been modified to Anders's tastes (which meant feathers, lots and lots of feathers). Isabela wore a beautiful sapphire coat lined with minx fur and a high collar and she kept it open to continue to flaunt her cleavage – nobody was complaining. Merrill was in furs, Varric continued to display his chest hair, he had just switched out his coat for a thicker leather and fur lined version, and Sebastian and Aveline were actually appropriately and surprisingly normally dressed with wool coats and hats.

The door suddenly banged open and a gust of cold wind billowed in. Patrons shouted to close the damn door, groaning over their mugs. Katra looked over to the door to see her snowy white haired elf friend. He was dressed in his usual black…but in no proper winter clothes. He wore his standard leathers and breastplate plus a large black cape that was not lined or even made of an appropriate winter material. _He must be freezing_.

As expected, the elf stalked over to the table, clutching the cape close to his body to retain as much heat as possible. He sat down in his usual seat by Katra, clearly shivering, glowering at all nearby. The tips of his ears were red and he continually sniffled.

Katra leaned back in her chair and let her magic billow out to warm the space. Varric hummed his appreciation and Anders smiled knowingly.

"Oh!" Merrill said.

"Careful, you're going to have to cuddle the entire room soon," Isabela said. Fenris's scowl deepened and glared at Katra.

"Do you have to do that here?"

"No…but I don't have to let you freeze either, sooo…" she trailed off and he sighed. They turned their attentions to the game of Wicked Grace and proceeded to gossip and swear. About halfway through the game, Katra noticed that Fenris had stopped shivering and his arms had emerged more fully from the cape. His body was more relaxed and he was actually almost smiling, enjoying himself.

Katra smiled herself, she knew what she was going to do.

* * *

One of the biggest benefits to being rich was being able to buy things your friends needed. Upon receiving the money from the expedition, she went into Anders's clinic and presented him with ten new blankets. She had then outfitted Merrill's apartment with pots, pans, a proper bed – all necessary items for her dear friend. She had also bought a better corset for Isabela.

And now it was winter and Fenris needed winter clothes. It wasn't exactly surprising that the former Tevinter was cold, he was used to the balmy heat of Minrathous or wherever it was that bastard Danarius lived.

It was the next day when Katra knocked on Fenris's door, a large coat in her arms for him to wear while they shopped for new clothes for him.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I have a surprise for you!" She called through the door. She heard loud scraping noises and several "oomphs!" before the door swung open to reveal a very put-out Fenris, wrapped up in at least three raggedy blankets.

"What?" He asked. He looked so adorably perturbed that she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Shopping! I brought you a coat and we're going shopping to get you some warmer clothes," she said brightly. He continued to frown.

"I do not need your charity."

"Really? Because it looks like you're freezing your balls off, and guess what! This season has only just begun. We've got months left of this, so come on, we're getting you some warmer clothes. And here, put this on," She shoved the coat at him, forcing him to grab it, displacing a blanket. Fenris continued to frown but quickly changed into the coat and followed Katra out to the market.

"I know you prefer black, but there are so many other wonderful colors. Purple, blue, oh you would look stunning in green –

"Black is fine." He said tersely. Katra shrugged, she didn't mind buying him more black, it suited him and he looked good in it.

They were in the High Town market where the traders were harking their expensive Nevarran furs. Good, she could buy him something of high quality that could last him a while.

"How much is this one?" Katra asked a merchant, point to a large black coat lined with bear fur. It was nice, big, and certainly warm enough.

"One hundred and eighty three sovereigns," the merchant said. Katra nodded, that was a damn good price for this. Fenris, however, balked at the price and shook his head.

"These are far too expensive, we should go to the Lowtown Market," he said.

"I can afford it, Fenris. Remember the haul from the Deep Roads? Not only that, but I have wisely invested in money returning ventures, plus I still do some mercenary work that pays well. Relax, I can afford it," she smiled at the merchant and continued to inspect the coat. She picked it up and held it up to Fenris. He rolled his eyes and stepped away from the coat.

"It doesn't matter if you can afford it, I cannot, and I will not be indebted to you." He insisted.

"It's a gift, Fenris, one that you need. The only way to pay me back here is to use it and not die from the cold," she said absently, "now could you please try this on?" She asked. Fenris stayed still, scowling at her. She met his eyes and pursed her lips. She was not going to give in, she could stare just as well as he could. She cocked her hip and continued to hold the coat.

"Please?" She shook the garment and he took a breath before looking away.

"Fine," he whispered, shucking off the coat he was wearing. He donned the coat in her hands, adjusting as he saw fit to balance out the unfamiliar heft of it. It certainly _was_ warm, and surprisingly comfortable.

Katra sucked in a breath, "Daaaaamn. You look good in winter," boy did he ever. The coat was cut perfectly for his body, streamlined with a narrow waist, and the fur added enough bulk to add mystery and hnnnngh, Katra loved winter.

"It is…much warmer than the cape," he commented, examining the stitching in the sleeves.

"Do you have a mirror?" She asked the vendor. The man nodded and ducked down. He handed the mirror over to Katra and she held it up for Fenris. His eyes widened slightly and he moved in to see himself more clearly, turning to the side, shifting about. A smile teased at the edge of his lips and she could tell he liked the way he looked.

She practically threw the money at the merchant before picking up his discarded coat and continuing down the street.

"What should I buy you next?"

* * *

They shopped _all day._ Fenris got progressively more comfortable with the idea of having someone spending exorbitant amounts of money on his behalf and he eventually was pointing out things he liked. At one point, he saw this beautiful, blue fleece tunic and had walked right over to it and picked it up! He looked over at Katra questioningly and she had smiled, nodding her head that yes, he could look at it. She gave him the two sovereigns it cost and let him pay for it.

By the end of the day, they were inundated with new clothes for Fenris, waddling back to his mansion. Her arms were full of tunics and breeches while Fenris carried another coat, a cape, two scarves, a hat, and thick leather elven style boots imported from Antiva. They hurried up into the room he primarily lived in and deposited the new clothes onto a large chair.

"Hrah!" Katra grunted, letting the clothes down. She then flicked fire into the fireplace to heat the place up. Fenris sighed in contentment, not even pestering her about her magic usage.

"There! All nice and properly outfitted for winter," she wiped her hands together in victory and smiled brightly at him. He did not smile, but his eyes were soft and the tension in his face was gone.

"Thank you, Hawke," Fenris said.

"You're my friend, Fenris. This is what friends do, we help each other," she said.

* * *

Later that night, back at the estate, she picked up her yarn and began to knit. There had been a scarf Fenris had seen and liked immediately. It was this beautiful, bright red silk scarf, a simple thing really, and it had caught his eye. He picked it up, his fingers reveling in the fabric when he saw a small elven child standing a ways off, clearly the child of a servant. Fenris's mouth tightened and he looked back down at the scarf, back up at the child, and sighed.

"How much?" He asked the merchant.

"Three sovereigns."

"This is a sovereign fifty scarf and you know it," Katra had quickly said, staring the vendor down.

"Fine! Sovereign fifty," he groused. Katra handed the money to Fenris who transferred it to the merchant.

"That's a nice scarf, really compliments your – what are you doing?" She asked as he walked over to the child. She watched him carefully as he bent down and gently placed the scarf around the boy's neck.

"Stay warm," he said gruffly. The child beamed and threw himself into Fenris's arms.

"Thank you!" Fenris remained still as the child hugged him.

"Calin! Get over here!" The boy detached himself from Fenris and ran to his mother, happily touching his new scarf. Katra smiled at Fenris, quirking her brow.

"Oh Fenris, you big softy."

"Say nothing."

"Oh it's adorable! And kind, I knew you had a soft side and apparently it's kids! That is so sweet!" She could have gone on for longer but Fenris spun around, invading her personal space. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheeks. His body language was fierce and threatening, but his eyes…they were still soft.

"Not a word more, Hawke," she growled. Her heart skipped a beat and her face flushed. That voice, Maker help her but she was so turned on by that voice.

"Do these threats always work for you?" She asked.

"Dammit, Hawke, you know I can reach in and crush your heart," he continued. She shivered and smiled deviously at him.

"Oooh, kinky."

Fenris rolled his eyes but he backed away, "You sound like Isabela." He chastised her but the heat was gone and he was already wandering off to look at other things. Katra's flush remained though, watching him maneuver through the market. He had been so sweet to that child, so…sympathetic. Warmth had spread from her belly and she felt her heart begin to ache for him.

So here she was, late at night, sitting by the fire, knitting a red scarf. The red scarf he had given the child had been the last the merchant had, so Katra decided to take matters into her own hands – literally.

Her hands moved quickly and skillfully, moving the yarn up and down the needles. It wouldn't be as nice as the one at the market, but she hoped that he would appreciate it nonetheless. It was one thing to buy things for her friends, it was another to make them. This…this would be a true gift, one that she had thought about and had put in actual effort.

So she knitted.

* * *

Two days later at the Hanged Man, Katra held her little surprise for Fenris in a bag in her lap. She was giddy, practically bouncing in her seat in anticipation.

And then he walked in. Once again the patrons protested the invading cold and once again he plopped down next to Katra, but this time, in his brand new coat.

"Looking sharp, Broody," Varric commented.

"I don't know, I think it's missing something," she commented, reaching into the bag and pulling out the red scarf. Fenris arched a brow at her.

"Another scarf? I have plenty," his voice trailed off as soon as he saw the handwoven detail and realized –

"Shush, this one is special. I made it," she handed it to him and he took it, stunned.

"Why would you do this?" He asked.

"Because I am an evil and cruel woman who likes to torture you with pretty things."

"Apparently. I…thank you," and then he smiled. Actually smiled. His entire face lit up, his eyes glittered and his smile…her breath caught in her throat and she coughed to dislodge it. He was so beautiful. Her eyes drifted down to his lips and she felt herself lean towards him when the door to the Hanged Man banged open again.

"My clinic is NOT the place to stay if you wife kicks you out!" Anders said loudly to whomever he was talking to. Katra leaned back and Fenris's smile disappeared, but he draped the scarf around his shoulders and remained surprisingly jovial for the rest of the evening.

Maker, Katra loved winter.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! If you want more Katris (which is now their official ship name because it's cute) please feel free to prompt me over at my tumblr ( .com). There is more Katris over there too that I haven't posted over here because of FFnet regulations! And Katra has her own page. Anyways.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please review :)**


End file.
